1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting system including a plurality of lighting devices and a terminal which controls the plurality of lighting devices, the lighting devices, and a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lighting system including a plurality of lighting devices, mapping of addresses of the plurality of lighting devices (hereinafter simply referred to as “mapping”) is required in order for the plurality of lighting devices to be controllable by a terminal such as a tablet terminal transmitting a control command. Mapping is storing information for identifying each of the plurality of lighting devices (hereinafter, this information is referred to as a “logical address”) recognized by the terminal and a communication address set in advance in the individual lighting device in order to receive a control command are associated with each other. It is to be noted that the logical address is used not only for identifying each of the plurality of lighting devices in the terminal, but also for identifying the group assigned to the plurality of lighting devices which are targets for which the same control is performed.
Conventionally, various kinds of techniques for mapping in the lighting system including the plurality of lighting devices have been proposed (for example, PTL 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-56670) etc.
Mapping in the conventional lighting systems including PTL 1 are typically performed according to procedures as indicated below. It is assumed that a plurality of lighting devices and a terminal are connected wirelessly. First, according to an instruction from an operator, the terminal performs, for example, broadcasting to the plurality of lighting devices, so as to obtain the communication addresses of the plurality of lighting devices, and store the communication addresses (perform what is called pairing). Next, the operator selects one (for example, an icon) of the communication addresses of the plurality of lighting devices received just now using the terminal. In response, the terminal transmits a control command for causing a lighting device having the selected communication address to blink toward the lighting device. As a result, the lighting device which has received the control command blinks. The operator checks by eyesight the arrangement position of the blinking lighting device corresponding to the communication address selected just now, and drags the icon of the lighting device to the position on the display screen of the terminal corresponding to the position of the blinking lighting device. The above operations are repeated for all of the lighting devices, so as to complete association (mapping) of each of the plurality of icons (that are logical addresses) corresponding to the arrangement positions of the lighting devices which have been actually arranged and the communication address of the icon. After the completion of the mapping, the terminal transmits a control command to the communication address of the lighting device arranged at a position desired to be controlled, with reference to the result of mapping (the association between the logical address and the communication address), according to the instruction etc. of the operator. In this way, it is possible to control the intended lighting device using the terminal.